Tal Vez, Algún Día, Nos Volvamos a Encontrar
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Quisiera que esto no hubiera ocurrido, quisiera que la guerra no hubiese tenido base para ser iniciada, quisiera tantas cosas. Pero lo que hubiese deseado…Hubiese querido que esto nunca hubiera empezado. Para poder haber estado a su lado. Poder estar junto a mí ser amado. Siempre.


Hola! Soy Marianita-chan, una nueva escritora (ténganme piedad), soy fanática de los Jóvenes Titanes y siempre los he amado, tengo la serie completa junto a la película, y estoy descargado los cortos animados XD.

Les pido que me tengan compasión, soy nueva como ya dije, además de que no se alteren (de antemano ;D) la historia no tendrá un mal final, además es solo el prólogo, se supone que debo despertarles interés en él.

Acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de CN y DC Comics, por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen:** Quisiera que esto no hubiera ocurrido, quisiera que la guerra no hubiese tenido base para ser iniciada, quisiera estar por siempre a su lado, quisiera tantas cosas. Pero lo que más, más hubiese deseado…Hubiese querido que esto nunca hubiera empezado. Para poder haber estado a su lado. Poder estar junto a mí ser amado. Siempre.

**Rated T:** He decidido colocarlo en este nivel para prevenir, solo mayores de 13 años o personas con la suficiente madures mental. Habrá escenas tristes o depresivas, de acción, violencia, lenguaje algo elevadito de tono y una que otra cosilla de ese tipo.

La pareja principal será **Robin** (Richard Grayson) **& Starfire** (Koriand'r). Se verá también la pareja de **Raven **(Rachel Roth) **& Chico Bestia** (Garfield Logan), y también **Cyborg **(Víctor Stone) **& Abeja** (Karen Beecher)

Sin más preámbulos, he aquí mi primer fic.

* * *

**Por: Marianita-chan.**

**Prologo.**

**¿Este es mi fin?**

Narradora: Starfire (Koriand'r). POV.

El Universo, Las galaxias, Los Sistemas, La Tierra, El día, La noche, La lluvia, El Sol, Las Estrellas. ..

Todo hecho para los seres existentes, sin importar cuales, o terrestres o de algún otro planeta; todos los vemos, pero eso solo es lo material.

El Alma, los espíritus, la esencia, el aura: todos los tenemos, y aun así no los vemos.

Pero también está el poder, eso mucho los carecen, yo lo poseo y lo necesito…

Porque…

Estoy…

Muriendo.

Así es, estoy muriendo, mientras pienso esto y se los cuento, tengo una profunda herida de batalla, justo en mi costado izquierdo, siento mi sangre derramarse desgarradoramente, mi visión se torna borrosa con cada segundo que transcurre, el dolor de cada herida en mi cuerpo incrementa para peor, solo huelo sangre y mental y, un momento… algo peculiar en un momento así un… ¿perfume? Si es una deliciosa esencia de que… de… esa esencia tan conocida para mí, el aroma de ese magnífico champo de canela y chocolate…

Luego de percibirlo, recuerdo a mis amigos. Oh mis amigos, ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde estoy? Mis sentidos se dirigen a sus gritos preocupados y atormentados, a sus pasos hacia mí, todos mis camaradas, compañeros, seguidores.

El que más escucho y el que más retumba en mi mente es el de Robín, mi Richard, pero los meses en los que no estuve y me hicieron arma de guerra en Gorgoria, el cambio en muchos sentidos, su cuerpo, su mente, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con sentimientos, sus sentimientos hacia mí? Me ha apoyado todo este tiempo, en todo el camino, sí, lo recuerdo, pero ¿Por qué? No se lo pregunte, logre regresar a medias, con una guerra a cuestas, y ellos, aunque ya no eran los mismos, lograron regresar un poco a su antiguo yo con mi presencia. Lágrimas, solo puedo derramar lágrimas por los tortuosos momentos ocurridos.

Yo… Quizás si he cambiado, tal vez, no lo sé, pero tal vez sí. Si estoy segura de que mi forma de pensar sobre la humanidad y el resto de los seres universales ha cambiado, incluso mi visión sobre X'Hal.

Jump City, Metrópolis, Ciudad Gótica, la Torre T, El Parque Central, todo, todos los lugares que antes para mí se veían iluminados cuando los visitaba con los titanes, cuando regrese, parecía como si una ráfaga de oscuridad los hubieran desolado, no solo los lugares, también los habitantes. Como cuando viaje a un futuro que nunca hubiese deseado que se cumpliera. Nunca.

Solo el pensamiento de mis amigos, quizás esperando por mí, me daba fuerzas de seguir intentando idear un plan para escapar; cuando regrese, ellos habían cambiado, incluso después de que les dije que no se separaran, que no se aislaran en sí mismos. Quizás no lo hicieron, estaban viviendo juntos, pero cada quien estada por su lado, esa era la realidad. De seguro era mi culpa, solo mía.

No puedo pensar en el hecho de que La Hermandad del Mal, La Alianza Maligna y los Citadinos, hayan unido fuerza de una manera tan despiadada, una parte de mi quisiera culparlos. Pero no es así, es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, más decidida… Si tan solo no hubiera bajado la guardia… Incluso estamos mejor de lo esperado porque mi hermano llego a alertarnos…

Mis fuerzas me abandonan ¡No! No quiero morir, por favor. Me arde la herida, es completamente razonable, La Esfera De Los Fuegos Impuros prácticamente había asado el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera mis fuertes ropajes fueron lo suficiente para soportarlo, no estaban completamente destrozados, y agradecía eso.

Él llega a mi lado, me abraza, dice mi nombre, esta tan desesperado como yo, puedo sentirlo, deja espacio como para que respire, pero ya casi ni eso puedo hacer.

– Star, Kori, vamos Starfire, te pondrás bien, por favor, no te rindas, tu puedes, lo sé, mira todo lo que has hecho por todos, lo fuerte que te has vuelto, vamos, arriba, te curaremos, nos prometimos una vida, miles de vidas juntos – Me hablaba, pero se detuvo, su llanto casi ni le dejaba continuar, apenas y puedo verlo, solo puede sonreírme tristemente, es más una mueca que otra cosa. – Te jure protegerte, no he podido, lo siento amor, Kori, no te hubieran puesto entre medio, sabes que la Liga hubiera podido hacer algo, aunque sean una bola de inútiles. –.

Paro un momento, se muy bien lo que le pasa, intenta calmar su ira, no solo hacia La Liga de la Justicia, La Hermandad del Mal, o hacia el Complot, sino también hacia sí mismo. No, por favor Robín, no te culpes. – Kori, Kori, mantén los ojos abiertos. Te Amo – Respira apresurado, Oh Robín, sufro lo mismo que tú, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece, Robín ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedes leer mis pensamientos, pero por favor mantente a mi lado. Subí como pude mi mano izquierda a su pecho, justo en su corazón, como si le correspondiera el abrazo.

– Ro… R… R… Rich… Richard… – Todas mis palabras parecen un balbuceo, pero he captado toda su atención, subo un poco más mi mano, para llegar a su rostro, empapado de sudor y lágrimas, su antifaz también lo está, el reconoce mis acciones, y se despoja de ellos, puedo ver sus ojos, y entra por mi ser una sensación llena de sentimientos, X'Hal, su mirada es tan triste, tan desgarradora para mí. Esos ojos, del color del cielo, oh mi amor, no te pongas así, estaré bien, solo unos minutos más, Dios, solo un poco más, déjame estar a su lado.

– Por favor, no te esfuerces – Me ruega, pero yo niego con mi cabeza como puedo.

– Te Amo. – Sigo derramando lágrimas, no puedo detenerlas. – Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo tanto, Richard, perdóname, lo siento mucho. –.

– Star, tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonar. Vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás, tu puedes, yo también te Amo, más que cualquier cosa en el universo, en mi vida, por favor Kori, no te vayas, ¿Qué haré sin ti? –.

Le he sonreído, una de esas sonrisas que no daba en mucho, mucho tiempo. Doy presente el hecho de que me quiero acercar más a él, junto mi frente con su mejilla, rodeando su cuello con mi brazo izquierdo, alzo la mirada, él sabe lo que ocurre, lo beso, uno de esos besos irreemplazables que se dan en una ocasión especial, su rose, tan hermoso, como si fuera el pétalo de una rosa, pero a la vez tan musculoso, tan él.

– Te Amo – Logro articular, luego de que lo bese, es lo menos que pude hacer, nos habíamos hecho uno antes de venir a esta misión suicida, habíamos disfrutado muchas cosas antes de esto, habíamos prometido tanto, no solo a nosotros, sino también a los chicos, Rachel (Raven), Garfield (Chico Bestia), Víctor (Cyborg), Karen (Abeja), los demás titanes, La Liga, incluso los "Rebeldes" como Jason Todd (Red X), que estaban a nuestro lado para salvar nuestro mundo. Mi familia, ellos eran mi familia, una familia, que lo daba todo por cada miembro, a ellos también los amo mucho, a mi familia, siento mucho lastimarlos, no poder volver con ustedes.

– Richard. – Lo llamo, no ha dejado de mirarme, contemplar el hecho de que todavía este con él, vuelvo a soltar un par de lágrimas que el limpia, todo está en silencio desde que él está al lado mío, es como si fuéramos solo él y yo, Nadie más en este lugar. – Richard – Vuelto a decir su nombre, su tan hermoso nombre, cuanto hubiera dado por estar siempre a su lado. – Te Amo. – Ya se lo había dicho antes, pero esta era la definitiva, la despedida, casi juro que ambos sabemos esto.

– Yo también Te Amo, Koriandr. – Me estrecha un poco más hacia él, queriendo impedir mi partida.

– Todo estará bien, mi petirrojo. – Sé que no era la verdad, incluso lo he llamado como lo llamaba su madre, esa manera especial que solo yo conocía, aquella que tocaba lo más profundo de su corazón, siento que la veré dentro de algún tiempo, le contare lo maravilloso que se ha vuelto su hijo y lo grandiosa que volvió mi vida, la cual ilumino con su sonrisa.

Siento mi aire, irse de mis pulmones, mis fuerzas me abandonan, no será mucho lo que dure el sufrimiento, lo sé. Intento seguir a su lado de manera jadeante. Solo puedo darles a conocer mi historia, el comienzo de esto, la razón por la que me utilizaron, a mí, a mi familia, y a mi poder.

Quisiera que esto no hubiera ocurrido, quisiera que la guerra no hubiese tenido base para ser iniciada, quisiera estar por siempre a su lado, quisiera tantas cosas. Pero lo que más, más hubiese deseado…

Hubiese querido que esto nunca hubiera empezado.

Para poder haber estado a su lado.

Poder estar junto a mí ser amado.

Siempre.

* * *

**Robín (Richard Grayson). POV.**

El Universo, Las galaxias, Los Sistemas, La Tierra, El día, La noche, La lluvia, El Sol, Las Estrellas. ..

Todo hecho para los seres existentes, sin importar cuales, o terrestres o de algún otro planeta; todos los vemos, pero eso solo es lo material.

El Alma, los espíritus, la esencia, el aura: todos los tenemos, y aun así no los vemos.

Pero también está el poder, eso mucho los carecen, ella lo poseía y ahora lo necesitaba…

Porque…

Ella…

Esta…

Muriendo.

Así es, ella está muriendo, mientras pienso esto y se los cuento, ella posee una profunda herida de batalla justo en su costado izquierdo, no quiero imaginarme su sufrimiento, intento correr hacia ella, lo más rápido posible, nos ha protegido a todos ¿¡Por qué ella hizo esto!? Todos lo demás gritan junto a mí su nombre, inundados en mi misma desesperación.

Ya estoy algo más cerca de ella, siento su aroma a rosas y a cerezas, aquel que adoraría inhalar de su cabello en tiempos de paz. Y ver su sonrisa, aquella que era solo para mí, que venía desde el fondo de su ser, y que yo sabía, no se la brindaba a nadie más.

Puede que con el tiempo ella pensara que habría cambiado, pero cuando lego me di cuenta que no había cambiado tanto, solo puso una barrera a su alrededor para ocultar su delicado ser, aquel que había sido tan herido, tan acorralado por el miedo, tan necesitado de ayuda. Una ayuda que nunca llego para ella, ni la Liga tenía el equipamiento para afrontar a la Ciudadela y atravesar casi medio Universo, más si Batman argumentaba que era por mi egoísmo, pero yo la amaba, la amo, tanto que mi equipo y yo lo intentamos, pero fracasamos y apenas regresamos con vida.

Mi visión del mundo cambio cuando me la arrebataron, mi vida había sido arrancada de mis manos, mi corazón fue con ella, no volví estar tan cerca de alguien de nuevo, nunca volví a ver a alguien con mi corazón, nunca nadie podría llegar a mirarme con tanto amor. Nadie era como ella.

Con el tiempo solo me dedique a proteger la ciudad de Jumo City, luego de haber pasado un tiempo en la necesitada y atacada ciudad de Blüdhaven por encargo de Batman, regreso la posibilidad de que ella regresara, y solo regresaría a un lugar: El lugar que se volvió mi verdadero hogar.

Mas no pude evitar que la ciudad cambiara, era como si la luz de mi estrella al haberse alejado también se había opacado la luz general de cada habitante, de cada lugar, de cada tiempo, o al menos así era ante nuestros ojos. Así era para mi corazón.

No puedo pensar en el hecho de que La Hermandad del Mal, La Alianza Maligna y los Citadinos, hayan unido fuerza de una manera tan despiadada, todo mi ser quisiera culparlos. Pero no es así, es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, más decidido, si no hubiera escuchado a mí mentor… Si tan solo no hubiera bajado la guardia… Incluso estamos mejor de lo esperado porque el hermano de Star llego a alertarnos…

Casi llego a su lado, se ve que está luchando por su vida, sus ropajes estaban chamuscados, producto de aquel ataque, La Esfera De Los Fuegos Impuros prácticamente había asado a la parrilla su costado izquierdo, pero ella seguía luchando por vivir, y yo por llegar a su lado.

¡Lo Conseguí! Vamos sestar aquí estoy, no te dejare, no cierres los ojos. Estoy desesperado y la abrazo con ese sentimiento, me aterra la idea que deje de respirar, que se aleje de mí. Con todo esto por fin puedo reunir las palabras necesarias en mi garganta.

– Star, Kori, vamos Starfire, te pondrás bien, por favor, no te rindas, tu puedes, lo sé, mira todo lo que has hecho por todos, lo fuerte que te has vuelto, vamos, arriba, te curaremos, nos prometimos una vida, miles de vidas juntos – Le hablaba, pero me detuvo, mi llanto casi ni me dejaba continuar, apenas y podía verla, solo puedo sonreírme tristemente, estoy seguro de que parece más una mueca que otra cosa. – Te jure protegerte, no he podido, lo siento amor, Kori, no te hubieran puesto entre medio, sabes que la Liga hubiera podido hacer algo, aunque sean una bola de inútiles. –. Le dije casi que lleno de furia, hacia mi persona, no tanto hacia esos desgraciados y sus ataques, es decir, ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota, tan descabelladamente imbécil?! Pero de repente veo que ella medio entrecierra los ojos ¡No!

– Kori, Kori, mantén los ojos abiertos. Te Amo – Respiro apresurado, desgarrado por dentro, tanto, tanto…Cerré los ojos con rabia, culpándome por todo, inundándome en mi impotencia. Pero en ese momento siento su mano en mi pecho, era su mano izquierda, justo en mi corazón, como si correspondiera el abrazo en que la tenía presa, en el que intentaba retenerla para que no se atreviera a dejarme solo para nunca jamás regresar. Ella me transmitió, que sentía lo mismo que yo.

– Ro… R… R… Rich… Richard… – Sus palabras salieron con esfuerzo, lo supe por su rostro, captando toda mi atención, subio un poco más su mano, para llegar a mi rostro, empapado de sudor y lágrimas, mi antifaz también está en tal estado, ¡Mi antifaz! Reconocí sus acciones, me despojo de ellos, para que pueda ver mis ojos, que según ella me había expuesto eran hermosos y los amaba enormemente, no puedo evitar mirarla con cierta tristeza que inunda mi mente y mi corazón, aunque nunca fue mi intención transmitirle tales sentimientos. Creo que ella quería que no me pusiera triste que no me desgarrara, sé que ella también quiere seguí luchando para estar a mi lado. – Por favor, no te esfuerces – Le ruego, pero ella niega con la cabeza como pudo.

– Te Amo. – Ella siguió derramando lágrimas, sé que no puede detenerlas. – Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo tanto, Richard, perdóname, lo siento mucho. –.

– Star, tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonar. Vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás, tu puedes, yo también te Amo, más que cualquier cosa en el universo, en mi vida, por favor Kori, no te vayas, ¿Qué haré sin ti? –.

Me ha sonreído, una de esas sonrisas que ella no daba en mucho, mucho tiempo. Da presente el hecho de que se quiero acercar más a mí, junta su frente con mi mejilla, rodeando mi cuello con su brazo izquierdo, alzó la mirada, ya se lo que ocurre, me besó, uno de esos besos irreemplazables que se dan en una ocasión especial, su rose, tan hermoso, como si fuera el pétalo de una delicada rosa, tan bella, tan libre, ella es mi ángel.

– Te Amo – Logro articular ella para mí, luego de que me beso, sé que ella se siente culpable, que nos envió a una misión suicida, pero no era cierto estábamos luchando no solo por nosotros sino por todo el Universo, por aquellos que desean ser libres. Sé que piensa en las promesas hechas, a todos nuestros aliados, y sé que también piensa en las que me hizo, en las promesas que nos hicimos. Pero hay algo que todos tenemos claro, somos una familia, nos volvimos una familia, una familia que se ama, y que ella siente que pudo haber lastimado, por quizás no poder volver.

– Richard. – Me llamó, no he dejado de mirarla, contemplando el hecho de que todavía ella está conmigo, ella suelta un par de lágrimas que rompen mi alma, las limpio con sutileza, no quiero ver llorar a mi ángel. Todo está en tal silencio de tal manera que parece que solo somos ella y yo, mas nada a nuestro lado, solo nosotros, queriendo que esto no terminase de una manera tan abrupta y horrible por parte del Destino. – Richard – Vuelve a decir mi nombre, cuanto hubiera dado por estar siempre con ella. – Te Amo. – Me dijo, repitiendo esa hermosa palabra que tanto amaba escuchar de su boca, pero esta era la definitiva, la despedida, casi juro que ambos lo sabemos con lamento.

– Yo también Te Amo, Koriandr. – Se estrecha un poco más hacia mí, esta fría, su cuerpo pierde esa temperatura tan cálida y bella que siempre a tenido, la estrecho un poco más queriendo impedir su partida, si tan solo tuviera mi capa para que ella no pasara tanta necesidad.

– Todo estará bien, mi petirrojo. – Sé que no era la verdad, me llamo incluso como lo hacía mi madre, esa manera especial de referirse a mí que solo ella conocía, aquella que tocaba lo más profundo de mi corazón, que mi Kori no se atreva a pensar que todo ha terminado ¡No, no, Nunca!

Algo me alerta, he sentido su dificultad por respirar, como su cuero pierde aún más sus fuerzas, no quiero que sufra, quiero que se recupere, y ella quiere lo mismo, se acurruca un poco más en mis brazos, se ve tan indefensa, tan herida, mi Star, es como su te hubieran arrancado las alas, jadeas un poco, luchas por todo, cualquiera diría que te deje ir, pero no quiero, no me quiero quedar solo, no me dejes solo.

¡No!

Ha cerrado los ojos, su respiración se ha tornado dificultada, acelera su respiración, mi Kori a fruncido el ceño de dolor, mi corazón se ha encogido de preocupación, casi como si yo también muriera. No puedo dejar de soltar lágrimas al ver que ella llora de dolor.

Me siento tan inútil, tan imbécil.

Quisiera que esto no hubiera ocurrido, quisiera que la guerra no hubiese tenido base para ser iniciada, quisiera estar por siempre a su lado, quisiera tantas cosas. Pero lo que más, más hubiese deseado…

Hubiese querido que esto nunca hubiera empezado.

Para poder haber estado a su lado para protegerla.

Poder estar junto a mí amada…

Siempre.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Lo último que escucharon todos, fue el grito desgarrador de Richard pronunciando el nombre de su prometida, todos entendieron que ya no habría nada que hacer, solo debían tomar a los inconscientes, heridos y fallecidos y regresar a su hogar, un hogar sin Star, un hogar que quizás pronto se quedaría sin Richard también.

Su fuerte llanto era lo que más retumbaba en todo el lugar, el mismo llanto que soltaba un niño al perder a sus padres, aquel llanto que el tanto había ahogado en su garganta, por años.

Estuvo claro, que ninguno de ellos tampoco hubiera querido que esto hubiera pasado.

Ninguno de nosotros alguna vez lo quiso.

**Fin Del Prologo**

* * *

Bien Eso Fue Todo, espero que les hay gustado, según el margen de aceptación y review, veré si vale la pena continuarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, y no se angustien, todo ira bien.

Con Cariño, ganas de que les haya gustado y tarea (mucha tarea)

Marianita-chan. x3


End file.
